


"I Can Be Your Knight in Shining... Glasses"

by Datonemarvelgeek



Series: The Losers Club One-Shots-- Not going to lie, it's more Reddie [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Beverly Marsh is a Good Friend, Car Sex, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Fluff, M/M, Matchmaker Beverly Marsh, Mild Smut, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Sex in a Car, Stanley Uris Lives, Stanley Uris is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Datonemarvelgeek/pseuds/Datonemarvelgeek
Summary: Richie Tozier was a successful comedian, but this seemed like no joke as he stared at the little man across the room.Eddie Kaspbrak was happily married to a woman, or he thought so until he spends a night under the stars with a certain Trashmouth after their friends abandon them on Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Audra Phillips, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Series: The Losers Club One-Shots-- Not going to lie, it's more Reddie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688815
Kudos: 30





	"I Can Be Your Knight in Shining... Glasses"

* * *

"Yeah... Yeah, Myra. Love you too... Okay. Yes. Goodbye." Eddie Kaspbrak hung up before his wife could say anymore. 

The meeting of the Losers Club was at Stan's and Eddie was excited because it was Valentine's Day and he couldn't think of anyone better to spend it with than the friends he loved. 

He walked up the steps of the Uris home and before he could knock, the door opened, revealing Mike Hanlon. "Hey." He smiled at Eddie warmly.

"Hey, Eduardo, it's about time! We were about to start our orgy without you!" Richie shouted out from the living room, sitting on Bill's lap, only to get pushed off into the floor between his and Stan's feet.

"Beep beep, Richie." Stan rolled his eyes. "A little change in plans, Eds."

"What?" Eddie raised an eyebrow.

"Patty and I decided we were going out tonight... alone." He looked around at the other Losers.

"Oh, out." The small man nodded. "Nice."

"And Ben and I thought we'd stay in tonight... alone." Beverly looked around the room.

"Wait, so, let me get this straight, Stan and his wife are going out on a date, you two are staying in to I hope do puzzles and play Just Dance on an outdated Wii, what does that leave the rest of us to do?" Richie frowned.

"Audra actually made dinner reservations." Bill spoke up.

"I have a date," Mike said.

"Well, fuck me blind!" Richie groaned. "Eddie, you and your mother have anything special planned?" 

"I'm free." Eddie piped up. 

"There you have it, Rich." Ben looked at him, his arm wrapped around Beverly's shoulders. "A Valentine's date." He let out a soft 'oof' when Bev elbows his ribs.

"Woah! Okay, this is not a date!" Eddie looked at him. "Me and him..." He pointed between Richie and himself. "Can't happen."

"I was kidding, Eds, calm down." He raised his hands up in defense and Beverly looked to Richie as they gave each other a knowing look. 

"Hey, I think there's a bottle of champagne in the back of Ben's car." Beverly smiled.

"What?" Ben looked at her. 

"You can share." She smiled at Richie and Eddie. "It doesn't have to be a date. Just old friends catching up."

"That was ours," Ben muttered. 

"We can buy more. Besides, we'll be too busy to drink." She smirked and pecked his lips.

"I hate this holiday." Richie scrunched his nose in disgust.

"Be a dear and get it?" Bev batted her eyes at her boyfriend, who sighed but complied and walked out to his jeep.

Once Ben had gone, Beverly shot a wink toward Richie and he mouths the words, "Thank you." And she smiled softly.

"I've got to get going, Audra gets upset if I'm late." Bill kissed Beverly's knuckles and hugged each of his friends as he walked out the door, giving Ben a hug on the way to his car.

"We better get going too." Beverly slid her hand into Ben's as Eddie took the champagne from him. "Good luck." She looked back at Richie and gave him a thumbs up as the two walked out the door. 

Richie smiled softly and held his thumb up quickly.

\-------

It was 8:45 at night, Richie and Eddie had done nothing but stare at each other in the hotel lobby. "I'm fucking bored, man." Richie looked up at the ceiling. "Let's get the fuck outta here and go somewhere else." 

"And where would that be, Richie?" Eddie looked at him.

"Walk with me." He stood up.

"What?" 

"Walk with me," he repeated.

"Walk with you? Where?" 

"It doesn't matter, Ed, just walk with me. I don't want to be alone." 

"What the hell." He sighed and stood up. "Oh!" He grabbed the champagne bottle and they walked out the door.

\------

By 10:00, both of them were drowsy from lack of sleep and champagne as they lay in the park under the stars. Eddie's dark eyes were droopy and Richie was giggly and mumbling something incoherent.

"You know, Richie, I missed you." Eddie patted his friend's knee.

"You missed me?" Richie smiled.

"Yeah. You know, Myra won't let me go anywhere without calling me and checking on me like she's my mother?" He chuckled.

"Dude, that's wild! It's like you never left!" 

"Yeah." Eddie sighed and went serious. "I feel trapped, you know? Like, I- I need someone to rescue me?"

"Well, Eds, I can be your knight in shining.... glasses." 

Eddie giggled and hiccuped. "I like that one." He smiled softly. 

Richie stared in Eddie's doe eyes and swallowed hard. "Eddie," he whispered softly and Eddie leaned in, slamming his lips on Richie's and gripping the leather jacket Richie was wearing. 

Richie was stunned. He hadn't expected Eddie, Edward-Fucking-Kaspbrak, someone who was more worried about health concerns than anyone else, would be so sudden about kissing him. He pulled away and Eddie panted. "I- I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I'm married! I'm married, Richie! Goddamn it!" 

Richie's heart sank slowly and he looked down. "It's okay, Eds. You were just caught up in the moment. It's my fault, really." 

"No, no. It's okay." Eddie sighed and looked over at the raven-haired man. "To hell with Myra." He fisted Richie's jacket again and pushed him hard onto the grass, kissing him deeply. Eddie stunned himself with as hard as he kissed him, but Rich done things, unspeakable things to Eddie's heart when he was around. He sighed as he felt Richie's hands in his hair and groaned when he pulled away.

"Is this right?" Richie panted.

"It isn't wrong." He fiddled with the buttons of the bigger man's shirt.

"No, Eddie." Rich stopped him and he frowned. "Not here anyway." 

"Isn't Bev and Ben back at the hotel?"

"Who said anything about the hotel?" Richie raised an eyebrow and Eddie looked confused.

\------

"Rich," Eddie moaned as Richie kissed the column of his neck, sucking softly on his Adam's Apple as he sat in Richie's lap in the back seat of Richie's Candy Apple Mustang.

"I've wanted this-- wanted _you--_ for so long," Richie whispered in his ear as he nibbled his earlobe. "Eddie." He pulled away to look at him. "Eddie, talk to me, babe."

"This is just-- so unreal."

"What? Gay sex in a car?" 

"Sex?" Eddie whispered.

"Oh, shit. Was this not going into that?"

"I mean, yeah. Only if you wanted it to." 

"Only if you want to." He cupped his cheek and pressed his forehead to his. "I want this to be unforgettable for you. For the both of us." 

"Kiss me." Eddie wrapped his arms around his lover and Richie kissed him as if it was the last time.


End file.
